Spin the Bottle
by Jade Cade
Summary: Playing spin the bottle on Valentine's Day has never had such good results.. DR DJ


Spin the Bottle!

Jade- I saw a little game for Valentine's Day at Walmart and I'd been pondering on how to go about writing a FAKE fic.. The two clicked half-way.. Still need to work out a few kinks.

XOXOX

Ryo and Dee were currently lounging in their living room, hard at work on a case. Well, one may say, 'Dee? Hard at work on a _case_! You have got to be kidding me!' Oh but this case wasn't a normal one. Far from, in fact.

No murder. No drug case. No robbery. No Bikky stealing bike tires. This case did not come with files and tons of paperwork, for which Ryo and Dee were most thankful. This case was one Ryo had proposed and Dee full-heartedly agreed. They needed to find a solution to this one, quickly.

Ryo, always the observant one, had noticed first and informed Dee. Which brought them to the present. Valentine's wastomorrow so they did not have much time.

"We need an unquestionable reason to get them together and an even more convincing way to get them close."

Ryo sighed, leaning back into Dee's embrace as they both pondered how they were to pull this one off.

"How about a private little Valentine's party? With an adult version of Spin the Bottle?"

Dee suggested with a grin as he dropped a light kiss to Ryo's hair. Ryo smacked him playfully before stating..

"As perverted as that sounds, coming from you, you just may be on to something there."

The next morning dawned bright and clear if not a tad chilly. Dee woke up shivering and alone. Upon stumbling into the kitchen he found a note on the table.

_Dee,_

_I went out to get a few things for our special case._

_I need you to call and invite them over. About 5 p.m. should do._

_Love,_

_Ryo_

Tossing the note back onto the table, Dee snatched a chocolate chip muffin, homemade of course! And went to call the guests of honor.

"Hey, it's Dee. Are you free tonight?"

"Alright, yeah. We'd like you to come over to chill for a while."

"Is 5:00 good with ya?"

"See ya then, dude."

Dee cringed at the thought of who he'd have to call next. This ought to be fun!

Half an hour later when Ryo came home, Dee was still staring at the phone in horror.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Ryo asked as he set down the bags and walked towards his lover. Dee glanced over at him with scared puppy-eyes.

"I can't do it! I can't call _him_! That requires being civil!"

Ryo sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. Grabbing the phone from him, he quickly dialed the number.

"Hello.. yes, it's me. Would you like to come over tonight? Yes, see you at five then. Bye."

He hung up and turned to face Dee. He motioned to the bags which Dee eagerly dove into. He pulled out chips, dips, sodas, ice cream, and plenty of conversation hearts. Meanwhile, Ryo dug about in another bag, pulling out red ribbon, silk roses, delicious-looking chocolates, and dozens of rose sented candles.

Ryo took his items, plucking the conversation hearts from Dee's hand and trotting off to set up the living room. This left Dee to see to the food.

Dee cleared off the table and placed the chips in bowls and dips in front. The sodas were located on the other side next to four cups. Then, making sure Ryo was busy and wasn't planning on coming back to the kitchen suddenly, Dee slipped a few bottles of white wine from the cabinet and set them in the center of the table next to four upturned wine glasses.

Next, he gathered the necessary items for the ultimate ice cream sundae and arranged them on the counter next to the freezer. Nodding in satisfaction at his work, he went out to inspect Ryo's luck with the living room.

Immediately after stepping from the kitchen, his senses became entranced with the smell of warm roses. The living room was decked out in red curly ribbons and silk roses, but most amazing were the candles, they created a soft, flickering glow. Two crystal candy dishes sat on the glass coffee table, filled with the little sugary hearts and chocolates. The overall affect of the room was stunning and seductive.

"How's it look?"

Ryo asked, moving over to stand beside Dee. Said man reached over and pulled his lover close to him.

"Gorgeous, baby. Just like you."

Dee murmured against Ryo's ear, sending shivers down the shorter man's spine. The doorbell saved Ryo from getting pounced on at that moment. Not that Dee was like that or anything..(coughcough) Ryo raced to open the door for what could be assumed to be one of the guests of honor.

"Welcome Drake. Please, step in."

One Drake Parker stepped through the door.

"Woah, I thought this was a casual event."

He exclaimed as he caught whiff of the candles coming from the living room. Dee lead him away into the kitchen, reassuring him that it was a totally causal event.

Minutes later, at exactly five o'clock, JJ showed up at the door. Ryo smiled warmly as he opened the door for the hyperactive sharp-shooter.

"Hello JJ. Right on time, per usual. Please come in."

JJ entered and followed Ryo to the kitchen where Drake and Dee were, talking quietly over a glass of wine. Amazingly, they both clamed up when JJ entered and Dee was close enough to witness a slight blush develop over the older detective's face.

Dee grinned as he set down his glass and picked up two full ones, handing them to Ryo and JJ.

"Shall we move out to the living room to continue this quaint little get-together?"

After moving into the living room and many minutes of awe and praise delivered by JJ and a low, impressed whistle from Drake, the four settled amongst the pillows spaced out around the coffee table.

An hour later, two wine bottles had been consumed and Ryo decided the guests were just tipsy enough to enjoy the activity of the night.. Spin the Bottle: Adult version!

This game was basically a little wheel with a bottle shaped arrow, every section had a special little surprise instore. Dee began the game. Around and around the miniature bottle/arrow spun. Luck seemed not to on Dee's side for the bottle landed on the triangle that said 'Lose turn'. As imagined, he pouted at his misfortune.

Drake had much better luck though. For his exclaimed in all capital letters 'FRENCH KISS'. Drake was suddenly very grateful for the candles' twinkling glow that hid much of his flushed face as he turned to his partner.

Sapphire locked with gray for a moment before JJ dipped his head shyly. Drake bravely reached out to cup JJ's face and pulled him close. The first touch was eletricifying but when Drake's warm, moist tongue swept across his bottom lip, JJ was sure he was dreaming. He moaned softly, allowing Drake entrance.

Their settings faded and were forgotten as they became totally focused on each other. A fake cough from across the coffee table brought them spiraling back to reality.

Ryo gave an approving smile and motioned for JJ to continue their game. Around and around, the bottle spun..

Nibble Ear!

"I'd be delighted to," JJ all but purred as he crawled into his partner's lap. The candlelight wasn't near enough to cover Drake's blush now.

The game lasted about an hour. All players growing increasingly bolder and more comfortable. Ryo suggested they stop the play and grab some ice cream and everyone agreed.

Fifteen minutes later found Drake sitting on the couch, JJ's head in his lap and a bowl of vanilla ice cream covered with butterscoth syrup (and a couple cherries!) in hand. A spoonful of the delicious treat was brought to JJ's mouth. He eagerly accepted it, moaning softly as he sucked the syrup off the spoon. The spoon was pulled away, leaving his lips unguarded, a situtation Drake took full advantage of..

Drake's lips covered JJ's hungrily, his tongue prying into JJ's sweet mouth. Sweeping across teeth and tongue, the pink muscle picked up traces of cherry, butterscoth, and a taste that was purely JJ.

Pulling away, Drake whispered in JJ's ear,

"Happy Valentine's Day, JJ."

JJ smiled brightly and replied,

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Drake."

XOXOX

Jade- The End. How terrible and rushed was it? I meant to have this out on Valentine's Day. I'm two days late! I had been working on it on and off since Jan. 6. I have no excuse..


End file.
